My Name is Scarlett
by MindlessScrawlings
Summary: Seventeen year old Scarlett is on the run from accidentally killing her nasty stepmother. As she dodges the police, she has an accident and wakes up in hospital and guess who her doctor is? How will she react when book characters are suddenly real? Carlisle and his family take her in but does she want to be helped? Set before Bella. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my second story! Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own no characters except for Scarlett and her family. Enjoy! **

My name is Scarlett. I am seventeen years old and I live in London, England. My life is nothing special. My mother died when I was twelve, it was very sudden and unexpected. We were really close and I took her death extremely badly. I clammed up and didn't talk often; I just played my drums and listened to music. It was music that got me through it all, music and the Twilight books. I used to sneak to the park at around 5am to watch the sunrise; I would put my iPod in and clasp a picture of my mother to my chest as I stared up at the orange clouds rolling in. I never once cried and haven't cried since the day she died. I remember it clearly, it was the summer holidays and Mum had booked us theatre tickets to go and see The Phantom of the Opera; she knew I loved this performance. We were seated in the Upper Circle, front row; my favourite seats because the chandelier slides directly above us. Just as the music started for 'Masquerade' Mum started to shake a bit, she said she was alright and I just left it. About three minutes later she abruptly stood and tried to make her way to the toilets but she clutched her heart and started to collapse. I immediately stood to help her but as she fell, she fell right over the balcony and crashed onto the aisle below. She had suffered a heart attack and that was that.

I now live with my father and my stepmother Janice. Janice is horrible. She is always making snide, sarcastic comments and just annoying me on purpose. I can tell that she doesn't want me around and thinks that I steal my father away from her. I mostly just sit on my own in my room listening to music and relaxing as best as I can. I know that the second Janice gets in from her part time hairdressing course, she'll be at me for something or other.

I arrived home from College to find Janice standing in the living room with her hands on her hips glaring at me.

'There you are!' She spat angrily.

I stared at her with an I-don't-give-a-crap expression before simply ignoring her and walking straight past her and up to my room. I dumped my bag and put my iPod in on shuffle. As I listened to Muse singing 'Uprising', I was faintly aware of footsteps stomping up the stairs but I didn't care. I would have locked my door but I couldn't because Dad refused to let me have a lock. He said there might be an emergency and he wouldn't be able to get in, I told him that that was the point but he just waved me away and I never bothered asking again.

My door flung open and hit my wall with a loud thump which caused me to jump up, tearing my headphones out in the process. I knelt on the edge of my bed glaring at Janice with a warning look, she knew I could get pretty fiery and she hadn't challenged me when I gave her that look before. However, this time, she smiled a sadistic smile which indicated to me that she was enjoying this.

'You know, I thought you would have learnt from ignoring people' she smirked.

I didn't respond but wondered where she was going with this.

'After all' she continued 'You ignored your poor mother and as a result she fell off of the balcony'.

I clenched my fists and started to stand up, teeth gritted, anger flowing through me like a volcano about to burst. Janice re-enacted my mother falling with her fingers while smirking. And that was it. I erupted.

Charging at her, I pinned her up against the wall by her neck. She started screaming and lashing out at me but I would not let go.

'You dare to mention my mother do you?' I hissed in her face.

She panicked and squirmed in shock. Pulling her forward, I grasped the collar of her shirt and dragged her to my doorway.

'Let me go you brat!' She yelled, kicking out at me. She was a little shorter than me and we were about the same in strength but my anger made me the more powerful.

She hit my shin, making me even angrier. I threw her out of my room with such a force that she tumbled over and lay on the landing clutching her neck and crying. Slowly and menacingly I moved towards her, my intention was to beat the crap out of her. She started to back away with a terrified look in her eyes. As I rolled up my sleeves, she scrambled frantically down the hall and reached the top of the stairs. One more step was all it took for her to scuttle backwards and fall head over heels down the steep flight of stairs. I stood on the top step glaring down at her as she lay unmoving.

Just as I was about to go and assess her injuries, I heard the door open and a shocked gasp came from none other than my father. I heard him rush to Janice's body with quick steps.

'Oh God!' he exclaimed.

I had to escape. I had to leave and get out of there. I had possibly just killed someone and I would be sent to prison. As quickly and quietly as I could I packed my savings which was about one hundred pounds, a torch, a bottle of water, my iPod and headphones, a clean t-shirt and my picture of mum into a rucksack. All the while, I could hear Dad calling 999 and trying to revive Janice. I pulled on my hoodie, zipped it up, pulled on my converse and opened my bedroom window. As I sat on the ledge I peered one last time around my room as I knew I could never go back, before sliding down the drainpipe and climbing over the garden fence.

I could hear sirens so I ran as fast as I could into the nearby woods. I didn't stop running until I was so deep that I was sure that I would not be found. I sat down on a patch of grass, gasping for breath and swigging from my water bottle. Once I had my breath back, I pulled my iPod out and saw that I had signal so I switched onto the radio app to listen for any local news.

After about 2 hours of hearing nothing, there was a breaking news broadcast.

"_Earlier this afternoon, a woman has been found murdered by her husband in their family home. There was bruising to her neck and she was lying at the bottom of the stairs, we believe the fall killed her. The couple's daughter Scarlett Evans is still missing. Police have started a search for the teen in the surrounding areas of the home at which the events took place. If anyone has seen her please contact the police immediately..." _

Shit! They had come to look for me! I didn't know where to go. I decided than hiding would be the best option then I could travel in the dark so that I wouldn't be easily seen. Looking around, I spotted a large tree that had many low branches and decided that climbing it would be my best bet. I clambered up the thick trunk and settled on the tallest branch that I though could support my weight.

About half an hour passed and I heard a helicopter in the distance. Uh oh! The police helicopters have infrared sensors, if they passed over the woods then they would see me clearly sticking out like a bright red dot and I would be found and surrounded. I clung to the trunk, wishing that it would swallow me up and begged that the helicopter wouldn't pass over the woods. As it came closer and closer I became more and more nervous. After about ten minutes it was inevitable that it was going to pass over. It started to head straight for me. I whimpered and hoped that I wouldn't show up under all the tree branches. As the deafening machine passed over, it appeared to freeze directly above me and I wasn't sure whether I had been spotted. I sat completely still, trying to shrink myself as small as possible. Suddenly I heard the sound of feet running and dogs barking about 2 minutes away. I knew I had been spotted. I had to decide what would be easier to do, if I tried to run now then the dogs would get me. I couldn't stay in the tree because the police would surround the bottom and get me down. I was trapped.

Frantically I looked around and spotted a stream about 3 feet from the bottom of the trunk. The water appeared to be fast moving. If I could only jump into the stream then my scent would be hidden from the dogs and I would be carried away from the police and the infrared wouldn't work through the cold water. I started to wriggle off of the branch on which I was perched, to shuffle around the trunk so I was directly above the water. I planned to climb down a few branches and then leap into the stream.

The police arrived a lot quicker than expected and at least three of them were at the foot of the trunk by the time I had even reached the right side of the tree. I was still too high up to jump.

'Come down Scarlett!' One of them yelled through a megaphone over the barking of the dogs 'We just want to talk to you, you're not in trouble'.

Yeah right! By now all of the police had reached the tree and in total there was about eight of them. As they continued to shout up and the dogs continued to bark, I began to lose my balance and panic. As I tried to slide onto the branch below me I lost my footing and felt myself falling. All of the noise and chaos became a fast moving blur as I crashed into the icy stream. I felt myself hit something hard at the bottom of the water as I was tossed and turned, then everything started to fade...

**Thanks for reading, please review and follow/favourite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two! **

**Scarlett's POV**

The first thing I felt was pain. I had completely forgotten what had happened and had no clue where I was. I tried to sit up and felt an immense stabbing in my ribs. I cried out in pain and my eyelids fluttered open.

I was in a hospital bed attached to numerous wires and machines. My wrist was in a cast and I was in a gown with an oxygen mask over my face. Immediately the memories of Janice and the police came flooding back. Panic filled me. The police must just be waiting for me to recover to arrest me. I heard the machine monitoring my heart become erratic and I was desperate to get away.

Sitting up abruptly, I cried out in pain as fresh agony spouted from my ribs. I tore off the oxygen mask and started to pull out my IV and the cables that I was attached to. As I tore off the cable for the heart monitor, it sounded a loud alarm and all of a sudden I saw a man in a white coat, presumably my doctor, rush round the curtain. He was very good looking and his blonde hair was combed back in a slightly old fashioned way. He had bright golden eyes that gleamed with worry as he hurried towards me.

I panicked and tried to stand up but collapsed with pain. He caught me just before I could hit the floor, scooped me up in his strong hold and carried me back to the bed. I was kicking and screaming the whole way but his grip did not loosen.

'Shh' he said with a musical voice 'It's okay, you're okay. Take some deep breaths for me.'

I tried to stand again but he held me in place on the bed, staring at me with a concerned look.

'Calm down, you're safe. I do not want to use a sedative so just relax.' He said soothingly.

I really did not want to be sedated so I visibly relaxed and stopped fighting him.

'That's it' he soothed 'Good girl, just breathe for me'.

I peered up at him cautiously as he began reconnecting my machines and preparing another IV. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. After he was finished he sat down in the chair beside my bed and wrote something on a clipboard before turning back to me.

'Can you tell me your name?' He asked.

I nervously looked around for police but saw none. Maybe he was going to try to get me to confess so that he could tell the police so I decided to only tell him basic information.

'Scarlett' I replied.

'That's a nice name' He said and offered me a reassuring smile. 'I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen and I will be tending to you during your stay here.' He informed me.

My eyes widened at his words and I let out a laugh. He just looked back with confusion.

'Is something wrong?' he questioned.

I laughed again.

'Is this a joke?' I said staring at him like he was crazy.

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked baffled.

'No, Scarlett. Are you feeling okay?' He stood to feel my temperature with his hand. It was ice cold.

I knew then that he couldn't have been joking; everything about him was exactly how Stephenie Meyer had described him. I checked his name tag which proved him to be telling the truth.

'Oh my...' My eyes widened and I started shuffling away from him. 'You're not real!'

'What's the matter Scarlett?' He said worriedly advancing towards me 'Of course I am real'

'No!' I shouted 'Stay back, please stay back!'

'What in the world...' He stood where he was and assessed my terror for a moment before turning to his doctor bag and retrieving a needle. He was going to sedate me.

'No!' I screamed again 'Don't sedate me! Please! I know who you are!'

He paused and lowered the needle curiously.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I know what you are' I said quietly.

A flicker of worry flashed across his face but he quickly masked it.

'And what am I?' He said.

'A...a vampire' I said nervously. Carlisle being a vampire didn't scare me because I had read how kind he was. What scared me was the fact that he was real.

His hand dropped and he looked stunned before continuing to pretend not to know what I was talking about.

'I am not a vampire Scarlett, I am your doctor. You must have hit your head.' He continued to prepare the IV again.

'Wait!' I shouted 'I know all about you! I know about Edward, Rosalie, Esme and the others. I know that you're three hundred years old and you only drink animal blood. I know about the Volturi and the Denali Coven'

He looked completely shocked as he dropped down into the chair and put the needle on the tray.

'How do you know all of this? Who told you?' He was worried but mostly curious.

'Nobody told me. You are not supposed to be real' I said.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

I prepared myself for a very long explanation. Here goes nothing...

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow/favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of work to do and I am now finally in half term! So here you go, chapter 3! Enjoy.**

**Scarlett POV**

Carlisle gawped at me with disbelief as I finished telling him about the Twilight books, my life and what had happened with Janice. I shuffled nervously under his look, I never liked to be watched; it made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what he was thinking and he hadn't said a word throughout the whole explanation. As I fidgeted with my bed sheets, Carlisle suddenly rose to his feet.

'Excuse me for a moment' He said calmly before disappearing from my room.

_Oh no! He is going to get the police! Or a psychiatrist! Or both! He thinks I am a murderer!_

Panic filled me and I felt the need to escape yet again. I turned to the heart machine and pulled out the long cord attaching it to the electricity so the alarm couldn't sound again and I then pulled out all of the wires that I was attached to again, ignoring the pain in my ribs. I noticed my clothes were at the end of the bed on a chair so I hurriedly pulled off my hospital gown and put them on whilst slipping on my shoes. Then as silently and as casually as I could I walked to the door of my room and listened. I couldn't hear anyone outside. I slowly turned the door handle, slid out of my room and tried to look casual as I moved down the corridor.

I spotted an exit sign and hurried towards where it was pointing. The corridors all looked the same so I made sure to follow the correct signs; if I got lost now then I would never get out in time before Carlisle realised I was missing. Finally, I arrived at the main lobby where the exit was. As I passed the secretary's desk her phone rang.

'Hello?... Oh Dr Cullen, I... What?... A girl?...Right ok, I'll warn security' She hung up and started to glance around but before she spotted me, I ran.

'Hey! Wait!' I heard her yelling from behind me.

I ignored her and the increasingly growing pain in my side as I ran as fast as I could out of the hospital car park and down the road. I had no idea where I was so I just kept running and looked for somewhere where I could hide for the night. I decided that it would be best to go into town to try and blend in.

I could hear pounding feet and then I remembered that Carlisle could run super speed. However I was in luck because he couldn't run that fast in public without giving away his secret. As I ran down what looked like a busy high street, I turned around and saw the hospital security a few metres away, they were gaining on me. I tried to dodge past a crowd of people but lost my footing and tripped over, landing flat on my front. The pain in my ribs increased tenfold and I cried out in agony as people watched from where they were standing. I scrabbled to my feet but stumbled again and just before I could hit the ground security caught me and held me upright.

I started kicking and screaming trying to get away but there were four of them and one of me. As two of them moved away from in front of me Dr Cullen appeared in the gap. He was holding a needle.

'No!' I screamed, trying to fight off all of the men holding me.

'Lay her down gently please' Dr Cullen said in his 'doctor' voice.

The men lowered me to the ground as everyone in the high street watched in silence. I protested and struggled but it was no use. Dr Cullen crouched beside me and rolled up my sleeve, I punched at him so one of the men held my arm down while Dr Cullen prepared the needle. As he injected the needle I started to cry uncontrollably, feeling myself go weak. Soon, I was unable to move at all and I felt the men pass me to Carlisle, who cradled me in his lap and held my arms by my sides as my struggling ceased and I started to drift into darkness.

'Sshh, that's it...' He soothed 'Just relax...there we go...'

My eyes closed and the last thing I remembered was Carlisle lifting me up and walking, presumably back to the hospital, with me in his arms. I then gave into the drug and fell into the deepest sleep, completely at the mercy of Dr Cullen...

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow/favourite, it means a lot.**


End file.
